Zoe
Zoe is a member of the MI High spy team. Biography Zoe is also known as V.9.5.Z.0.E.6. She was found by the team in The Fall of SKUL, in the back of a SKUL van on the way to a rendezvous where she is meant to be SKUL's ultimate weapon. After being found by the team, she joins them. Later, in Inheritance and The Final Endgame, it is revealed that she is actually one of eighty clones of The Mastermind, but she's the only one thought to be a perfect match. She loves jelly and her favorite subject is physics. It is also shown that she is very good at hand to hand combat and gymnastics. She looks up to Frank as a father figure and lives in an MI9 foster home. She has a big crush on Dan and he likes her back. In The Face of Revenge, he asks her out to a concert and in Mission: Incredible, she performs a Romeo and Juliet scene with Dan. He also saves from the Dark Wizard in The Dark Wizard. At the end they hug and he says that he is lucky because he got to save the princess for real. Tom and Aneisha refer to the two of them as Romeo and Juliet. She leaves off screen after The Final Endgame, to search the world for her sisters. Personality Zoe is a very intelligent person, although she lacks knowledge of the outside world, as a result of being locked up in SKUL for many years. Because of this, she can seem quite funny at times. In The Hive, another student asks if her parents were robots, not knowing that she was trained to be a weapon. She can also be very curious and also determined, as shown in Inheritance, when she leaves the mission to find her fellow clone and sister Kloe. She easily trusts others, as shown in The Final Endgame, when she trusts Dr Steinberg. MI9 * Despite the interest of KORPS in Zoe, The Crime Minister cannot recognize her in person, seen in Trojan KORPS and The Hive. * In The Fall of SKUL, she was supposed to be SKUL's ultimate weapon, but was found by MI9 and decided to join them, as she hated SKUL. * In Old School, it is shown her martial arts skills are at a high level, as she effortlessly defeated a whole platoon of KORPS agents in only seconds. * Zoe's specialist skill is her incredible affinity for fighting, just like her sisters/clones, as she attended a SKUL training facility when she was younger. She was originally unaware that she was a clone, or that she had any family at all. She is known to be the best hand to hand fighter in the team. Trivia * Zoe is clone of The Mastermind. The code V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 is on her arm. * In Inheritance, it is revealed that Zoe was the golden girl at SKUL, something that inspired jealousy and hatred in Kloe. * In The Fall of SKUL, Frank tells Mr Flatley that Zoe is his niece and that her previous school burnt down. * Zoe is an incredibly skilled combat expert, an expert in several martial arts. Her fighting style emphasizes cunning, stealth, psychological warfare, and using her surroundings to her advantage. * In The Fall of SKUL, she was shot by the Grand Master and in Prison Break, she was cut by a security laser in the vents. * If Aneisha hadn't let Zoe keep her book in The Fall of SKUL, she would have been killed by the Grand Master's laser. * Zoe's best friend is Aneisha. * Zoe leaves off screen after The Final Endgame to travel the world to find her sisters. * Her only known sisters are Kloe, Keri and Libi, although there are 80 across the globe. * Until Series 7, it was thought that Zoe was the only perfect match for The Mastermind. However, it is revealed that Keri and Libi are the ideal hosts, in The Mayze. Gallery Category:Characters